warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Bramble-ears
Bramble-ears is a snow white tom with brown ears, and cold, ice blue eyes. He is a warrior of DawnClan. He is role-played by WildStorm23. History Bramble-ears was first a loner, raised by his mom, Star, and his dad, Swipe. After they died, he became a rogue. He watched the TawnyxDawn battle from a distance and decided he join the victor. After DawnClan won, he watched until he saw a oppotunity to join. When he joined, he was old enough to become a warrior and was named Bramble-ears. He plays a role in rescuing Phoenixwing from the former DawnClan members. He seemed sincerely worried about her the whole time. Bramble-ears then was seen waking up from a nap and thinking it was a party when all the clans gathered in the DawnClan camp for the battle between The Dark Forest and StarlitClan. He taught the kits the move "Stealth Heart". He was then learning about Phoenixwing having kits, and learning she and Skyheart broke up. He was then seen outside, day-dreaming about he and Phoenixwing as mates. Kindheart and he goes on a hunting patrol, finding a cat named Dark. He then witnessed Phoenixwing being thrown into a bush, and rushes over to make sure she is okay. During the fight, he has his throat slashed by Silverblaze. He has his last words, and then dies. Applepaw donates part of her soul to him, and he comes back to life. Bramble-ears reports seeing his parents. He then starts picking on Sakurakit, and then he faints, said to be when he thinks about his parents. When he wakes up, Sliceclaw suggests he apologizes to Sakurakit, which he agrees to. Bramble-ears walks outside, to where Sakurakit has sulked to, and apologizes to her, admitting he was jealous of her skills. He is seen during the Cat-Olympics, loading up on energy mice. He competes in the swimming event, and durning he has a energy rush. Right before the finish, he stops and begins to float away. He later marks in the pool. He was a member of the 5th Generation Prophecy, so he had powers. Bramble-ears drank a strange green liquid in Der Reise, and then he was able to power the teleporter. After they left through the teleporter, he began to read Richtofen's love letters to Himeheart, and help Smalltail destroy Der Reise. He later gets Smalltail to put walls up around where Der Reise used to be, and he begins to rebuild the lab. After Phoenixwing shreiks for him to finish it before Richtofen burns her, he tells Richtofen to calm down because he has to finish installing flat screens, vending machines, and the bunk bed. After Richtofen screams at him again, he just orders one from a magazine. Richtofen asks where some of the stuff is, and Bramble-ears replies that you have to order them as acessories. Bramble-ears later transforms into a lion and uses his super speed to pick up pieces. He later goes to Warrior Camp for two weeks, and has been shown to have formed a close bond with Duncan during the duration. Bramble-ears is also is possesion of Duncan's super shiny fork. He later participates in the Battle for the Forest 2. Merging with Darkstar(then Darkspirit) to create Bramblespirit, he starts slaughtering the Dark Forest. Bramble-ears assists Darkspirit along with Duncan, Greg, Casey, and Charlie in overthrowing Brightstar. Later on, Bramble-ears disagrees with Burrstar on his descision to throw out Jadewhisper, Maxis, and their kits. He later leaves camp, scowling. He finds Corekit in the woods, and notices the aura around him. Prophecy Powers Animal Transform- Bramble-ears has the power to transform into a lion, increasing his size and strength. Super Speed- He can run super fast, rivaling the speed of sound. Bramblestar- He can fuse with Darkstar to become Bramblestar, a giant black lion with nine lives and all star cat powers. Star Cat- '''Since he is a Star Cat, he can use most Star Cat powers. Family '''Mother: Star- Deceased, Residence Unknown. Father: Swipe- Deceased, Residence Unknown. Ancient Relatives: Sheer- Deceased, Residence Unknown. Dreamfall- Deceased, member of StarClan Pouncecloud- Deceased, Residence Unknown. Quotes "Started what? A party? PARTY EVERYONE!" '' '''-''Bramble-ears after waking up from a nap finding many cats in the clearing.' ''"Pffff..SCREW GRAVITY!" '' '-Bramble-ears being a random cat.''' Trivia *Secretly, Bramble-ears was happy about Skyheart and Phoenixwing breaking up, but he did not want to show it in front of Phoenixwing. *He knows all of Sliceclaw's deep dark secrets. *He seems to have a large conseption of electronics and installing them. This was seen after he claimed he was putting flat-screens, vending machines, and bunk beds in Der Reise. *His theme song is: ''https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EWdIElQUI_4 '' *He has been confirmed by Wild, his roleplayer, to Wild is also confirmed that he is one of her top three favorite cats. Images ﻿ !]] Category:Cat Category:Tom Category:Cats Category:DawnClan Cat Category:WildStorm23's Roleplay Cats Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:Clan Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Loner Category:Rogue Category:Cats of Clans Category:Cats Category:Living Character Category:Warrior Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Star Cat Category:Main Characters